This invention relates to musical instruments, and more particularly to musical instruments which may be played very simply, and in a selected key, without extensive musical knowledge or instruction.
Western music draws upon the twelve basic sounds of the chromatic scale, but in any given musical composition it typically makes use of only seven of those sounds fitting a particular musical key. If one knows the musical key in which a particular piece is written, and therefore knows the seven sounds associated with that key or scale, he or she may play any of the seven sounds producing counter melodies that harmonize very nicely with the original composition. No music reading or musical experience is necessary as long as one plays with those seven sounds.
An instrument which identified the seven sounds of each of the twelve keys would be an ideal teaching mechanism, as well as being playable by anyone along with music performed by more talented musicians.